


Movie Night...or is it?

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the blue, your two favorite Princes invite you to watch a movie with them.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night...or is it?

You walk to the front door of Fili's house and ring the doorbell. When the door swings open and reveals said man in tight jeans and shirt you let your eyes go over him and finally look into his bright blue eyes that look at you smiling. He pulls you in and give you a kiss on your cheek.

When your coat is hung up, you folow him into the room and see Kili sitting on his knees for the collection of movies. You greet him and he gives you an absent wave of his hand, too busy picking out a movie.

You smile at him and feel Fili's hand on your lower back as he guides you to the sofa. You lower yourself down into the soft cushions and Fili sits down next to you.

''I'm glad you could come, I know it was a little short notice.'' He says.

''That's okay, I was beginning to think you guys had forgotten about me.''

''We would never be able to forget you,'' Fili says.

He places his hand on your thigh and squeezes it briefly, your eyes go to his hand and you feel its warmth go through your jeans. Then you feel his other hand under your chin and he lifts your head to look at him.

''Trust me.'' He whispers.

When he smiles at you his dimples appear in his cheeks, one of the things that attracts you to him. You laugh nervously back at him and venture a glance towards Kili who is still very busy finding a movie. When you look back at Fili, he is suddenly very close, and your heart skips a beat.

''I uh ..... popcorn.'' you barely get out and you quickly walk into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen you lean against the counter block and take a deep breath. When your heart rate is back to normal again and you open up a cupboard to take a bowl out of it. Placing it on the counter, you grab the popcorn out of the pantry and put it in the microwave. You close the door and just when you want to set the time you feel eyes watching you.

''Are you okay?'' you hear Fili asking.

''Yeah, just setting the time.'' you response without looking at him.

However, before you get the chance to do so he turns you around and places his hands on the counter, alongside your waist trapping you and he leans in.

''I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable.'' He says softly.

''Uh, no, .... not uncomfortable.'' you response arduous.

He is so close that you can feel his breath ghosting over your lips. Slowly he leans forward and closes the distance between you. You can't help but moan into his mouth. Suddenly you realize what is happening and you gently push him away, looking at him questioningly. There is a look in his eyes you have never seen there before. Mischievous? Challenging? Whatever it is it draws you to him and you begin to kiss him back. He carefully walks backwards pulling you with him and leans against the cooking isle. Grasping your butt and pulling you firmly against him, you feel his arousal is already half hard and it makes you moan into his mouth again. You put your hands on either side of his body and rock your hips against his. You become startled and somewhat surprised when you feel another set of lips on you neck, Kili is kissing you there and has his hands on your hips. You turn your head a little to give him room while Fili turns your face towards him and he begins kissing you again. You don't know what to make of the new situation and it makes your head spin a little, but you really like what they are doing, so you let them continue.

Fili slowly unbuttons you blouse and pulls it from your shoulders, his lips placing kisses down your shoulder. While he moves further down to your chest, you lean back against Kili to give him room. Fili lingers at your nipples to kiss them and then continues down, swirling his tongue around your belly button and dip inside. You run your fingers through Fili's hair while Kili turns your face towards him and begins to kiss you slowly. Fili's kisses go further down and his fingers pop the button of your jeans. He slowly pulls it down together with your slip, licking his lips to find you already wet.

During the kiss you and Kili look at each other and when you feel Fili's fingers slide along your wet folds you feel Kili's hands unclasping your bra, letting it slip from your shoulders to let it fall on the ground. Your arm goes up to tangle in Kili's dark locks when he cups your breasts from behind, pushing them together and letting his thumbs roll over your nipples. They become hard instantly.

"Kili..." you groan, still a little surprised by the turn of events.

"Hush darlin', just relax and enjoy." he whispers in your ear.

You close your eyes and enjoy what they are doing to you. Feeling pleasure surge trough you, you moan into his mouth and let your other hand wander back and between your bodies. You cup him trough his jeans to find him rock hard and he rolls his hips up in your hand. Fili's tongue is making slow yet urgent movements in your wet slit, rubbing your clit. His hands slide around you to grab your butt, pushing you forward in the process. You rock your hips up, towards his mouth, anxious to feel him closer to you while Kili's hands keep kneading, stroking, and caressing your breasts. He keeps sucking and placing wet kisses in your neck and you feel his hard dick pressing into your lower back.

''Does it feel good?'' you hear Kili's husky whisper,''what he does to you?''

''Yes, so good.'' you answer hoarsely.

''Are you close?''

Because you don't have the strength to answer him you nod and you feel him smirk against your throat. All of a sudden you feel your climax approaching and your fingers grip Fili's hair tight, holding him in place.

"God, Fili... I'm gonna... I'm..."

You shake and tremble under his fingers, tightening your grip on Fili's hair making sure that you wouldn't collapse of pure pleasure. Kili grabs you tightly and kisses your lips briefly, and you feel Fili's tongue slowly slipping out of you and you sigh. You close your eyes, basking in the bliss of you orgasm. Suddenly someone lifts you bridal-style and carries you up the stairs.

The next thing you feel are soft sheets in your back and a fluffy pillow supporting your head as you are slowly laid down on the bed and you feel fingers sliding over your arm. You open you eyes to lock with Kili's dark orbs. You take his hand but he breaks contact and you look at him wearily while he stands back up. You sit up and reach out to him when you feel an arm circling your waist to turn you around in one easy move.

You look straight into the blue eyes of Fili and are instantly awake as he pulls you close to him to kiss your lips, you lay your hand on his chest and when you feel skin under your hand you realize that he is no longer wearing his shirt and also his jeans is gone. You feel his hard dick pressing against your inner thigh trough his boxer but he turns you on your back and lays down beside you, his fingers wandering over your naked body making you shiver.

At that moment you feel two hands slowly moving over you calves and hook under your knees to pull you to the end of the bed so that your legs dangle over the edge. You look up and see Kili on his knees between your legs in front of the bed. You sit up and reach out to him to kiss him, his hands slide further up your legs and he spreads your folds to fondle your clit. You gasp because you are still sensitive from your climax while Fili's hands massage you breasts gently and briefly squeeze you nipple. When Fili tugs you shoulder lightly you let yourself drop on the sheets and pull him close to kiss him.

Fili's kisses venture down to you neck and you moan when Kili's fingers open your folds wider and he lets two fingers slide inside you, twisting them, while his thumb strokes your clit, first gently then a little rougher. You moan loudly at the slight pain but it subsides when you feel his tongue slide in to swirl around it.

"Hmm, you taste divine, love," Kili murmurs, his breath ghosting over your sensitive spot making you shiver.

Fili's kisses go further and further down until he reaches your breast and he starts to suck on a nipple, playfully biting it and then he drags his tongue over it soothingly while stroking and pinching the other. Suddenly, you feel Kili thrust his hard dick into you in one fast move and you give a little squeal of surprise by the sudden intrusion. You run your fingers up over Fili's back to tug his blond manes to pull his head back just enough so you can see how Kili's hard dick is being pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back all the way in your wet slit slowly. That's when you see Fili is stroking himself, moving his hand up and down over his shaft, letting his pointer finger slide over the top of his hard dick.

"Fuck, this is so fucking hot," You groan and enjoy everything they do with and to you.

"Faster Kili, harder please..." you say breathlessly while you let yourself fall back in the sheets.

You feel how Kili tightens his grip on your hips, he rolls his hips forward faster, taking you as deep as he can, making contact with your clit every time. The sound of flesh meeting flesh pushing you more and more to the edge.

"Fuck." Kili growled.

One last deep, hard pump and you both come. You arch your back and hear your name tumble of his lips. You sigh and shift slightly, his hard dick still in you and you shiver. Fili kisses your breast again but every touch turns into an electric shock that goes through your body and you pull Fili up to kiss him. Again you shift and you feel Kili's hard dick slide out of you. You turn towards Fili, your hand curling around his very hard dick until you hear Fili moan under you touch.

"Let me," you say and you begin to stroke him, first slow then a little faster, Fili lets himself drop on his back and he closes his eyes while his breathing becomes laboured.

"Fuck," he groans.

You straddle him and you guid his very hard dick to you wet entrance. Locking eyes with him you lower yourself onto him in one slow move, taking him in you fully.

"Oh God, that is so... feels so…" his breathing hitches when you start rocking you hips forward and then back again, over and over,"you are so wet, yet so tight around me."

You close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of his hard member deep inside you. You know that Fili is close to his climax as are you. His hands slide up you sides and he cups you breasts, kneading them, rolling you hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger. You moan, and Fili pulls your face to his, grazing you lips, moving on to whisper in you ear.

"Come with me," he says with a husky voice while he rolls his hips up to meet yours.

"So close…" you whisper.

You sit back up again and place you hands on his chest, you feel his hands moving down your body, one grasping your hip while one goes further down to your slit, finding you clit and stroking it.

"Come with me, " he pants breathily.

With one last deep plunge, you both reach your climax, whispering each others name. You close your eyes and moan loudly. Fili growled while your walls clench around his hard dick to milk him dry. Exhausted you let yourself collapse on him and Fili slowly rubs his hands over your back.


End file.
